


Sweet Boredom

by yaycoffee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaycoffee/pseuds/yaycoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: ignipes wanted sunshine and ice cream with the pairing of my choice. This is what happened.  Puppies and fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Boredom

Sirius's head hit the kitchen table with a _bump_. Then he did it again.  
  
 _bump  
  
bump  
  
bump   
  
bump_  
  
Remus knew from experience that this sort of thing could, in fact, go on for some time, so he reluctantly set his book down and reached over, placing his hand in between Sirius's head and the table. Sirius's head lolled about in his hand, and when Sirius looked up at him, Remus merely cocked his head at him and raised one Eyebrow of Disdain.  
  
Sirius lolled his head away from the Eyebrow and whimpered into Remus's hand. "Sweet Merlin's bollocks! I'm _bored_."  
  
"Yes. And I can see how a self-inflicted concussion would be a laugh riot of entertainment. Fun for the whole family."  
  
"Let's _do_ something, Moony."  
  
"I am doing something, Sirius." Remus held his book up and shook it in Sirius's direction.  
  
"No you're not," Sirius said. "You're reading."  
  
Remus sighed and rubbed at his eyes with the pads of his thumb and forefinger. "All right. Fine," he said. "What do you want to do, then?"  
  
Sirius pondered the question for a moment before a smile crept across his face. "I know. Let's go, Moony."  
  
Remus walked with Sirius as he led them to the ice cream shop several streets away.   
  
"Ice cream, Sirius? This is you're brilliant idea?"  
  
"Well, it's part of it." He handed Remus a chocolate ice cream cone and took his cone from the girl behind the counter. Sirius smiled at him again. "Come on."  
  
Remus took a bite of his ice cream and followed again as Sirius began walking. They made their way to the park up the street, and Sirius sat down on the grass, leaning against the trunk of a large tree by a pond. Remus shrugged at the lack of explanation and sat down beside Sirius.  
  
For several minutes, they ate in companionable silence. Remus watched the early summer sun dance golden across the tiny waves in the pond. Sunlight filtered through the trees leaving lacy patterns of shadow on the grass and on Sirius's face.   
  
Sirius was watching the pond, and Remus half-worried that he had some sort of plan in mind that would end up with them soaking wet and in trouble with the police for upsetting the ducks. Remus smiled at the idea.  
  
Suddenly, Sirius reached over and ran his thumb over Remus's chin.   
  
"You had some chocolate."  
  
"Mmm," Remus said contentedly as Sirius ran his thumb over his bottom lip. He closed his eyes.  
  
Then Remus could feel Sirius's other hand on the back of his head and Sirius's breath against his lips, and then they were kissing. It was sweet because of the ice cream and warm because of the sun, and everything around him smelled like summer and like Sirius, and Remus didn't think moments this perfect should be allowed.  
  
After the kiss, Remus held Sirius close, keeping his hand on the back of his neck, tangled in his hair. Sirius touched his forehead to Remus's and said, "Well, 'm not bored now. My brilliant plan worked. I am a bloody genius."  
  
Remus thought about saying something about not needing to resort to head injury or dramatic scheming in order to have kissed him, but instead he said, "Yeah, Padfoot. You really are," and then he kissed him again.  
  
*fin*


End file.
